


Junkrat x Shy!Reader [oneshot]

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Too Rare To Die, Too Weird To Live, Vegas Lights, just an excerpt from the song, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: Junkrat finds the new quiet recruit intriguing and attempts to break their calm demeanor. [Taken from my Quotev account.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love Junkrat but this doesn't do him justice

Song: [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIs7QtCsUAg)]

* * *

 

[Name] was only a support hero, Jamison (or better known as Junkrat) had noted when he was teamed with you for the first time.  
  
You probably had joined Overwatch not too long ago, since he had never seen you around before the match. Or maybe you were just very, **very** , _**very**_ quiet, becoming aware of the fact that you seemed to have a habit of scaring the living shit out of anyone you approached. (He found that out from eavesdropping on Jack, being as you had scared him once as well.)  
  
He also found that you weren't all affected by his bombs. Or anything, for that matter. He discovered that when he blew something up as you came by, looking more annoyed by the sound than surprised. Typically, a new recruit should give more of a reaction than just _that_.  
  
He was, not all that surprisingly, quite intrigued by you.  
  
Being as he hardly even knew you, or anything about you, only made you more interesting, considering that you were rather mysterious with that blank face and quiet demeanor. Most people that had joined Overwatch weren't so… _shy_.  
  
Thus, after a match with you on the opposing team, he decided it was high time to approach you.  
  
His goal: to make you as uncomfortable as he could, just to see what would happen.  
  
When he made this decision, he soon found you in a training arena, fiddling with something that looked akin to glasses (he couldn't quite tell with all the tangle of wires coming from it).  
  
"What'cha got there?" He asked, peering over your shoulder. Getting no response from you, he leaned forward a little more to see a pale zipper of earphones in your ears.  
  
He stood behind you in thought for a second, before an idea emerged and he snapped his fingers.  
  
Leaning down on the bench you settled on, he laid down on his stomach, scooting forward to put his head on your lap and his arms encircled your waist.  
  
You stopped toying with the gadget and looked down at him: Junkrat looking up with a shit-eating grin (although, that was mostly his natural look). Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and slight annoyance before one rose in questioning.  
  
You didn't say anything, however, and went back to the contraption. Junkrat frowned. He figured his idea would work, but he seems to be mistaken.  
  
This might be harder than he thought.  
  
He turned onto his back, staring past the top of your head, quiet in thought.  
  
In your mind, to this scenario, you were having a minor debate and freak out. His hair, starched and burned at the tips, was making you more than just a smidge nervous. You were desperately afraid he was going to catch your clothes on fire.  
  
Although, you were also curious as to why the Australian was laying in your lap. You've never had any face-to-face interactions with the Junker before, only hearing about him from other members of OW, so this was rather odd. (Or not, considering his personality.)  
  
After awhile, Junkrat got bored and decided to mess with some of his own gadgets (bombs). That, and the bench was quickly getting rather uncomfortable. (It was made of metal, and he wasn't wearing a shirt - like an idiot.)  
  
You didn't pay much attention to him, taking into consideration that the volume was turned up to where you couldn't hear anything at all. (No, not that loud.) Not that you cared much. Even when if you could hear anything, you would've just gotten up and gone somewhere else.  
  
It didn't take long before Junkrat was back by you, having seen you were unaffected. He frowned, then went back to what he was doing.  
  
A few people came by as this all played out, raising an eyebrow as they went.  
  
It probably went on for about two hours when the Junker heard a distant humming sound. He glanced around, trying to find the source when his eyes landed on you.  
  
You were still quietly focused on the tangle of wires, which seemed a lot more cleaned up than it did at first, but you were almost inaudibly humming, mumbling the lyrics to whatever song you were listening to occasionally, and bobbing your head to the music.  
  
It was kind cute.  
  
Junkrat attempted to tiptoe towards you, forgetting that you couldn't hear him regardless. He went behind you, his hands reaching for the buds of your earphones, but stopped when he heard you singing softly.  
  
_Ain't it so, ain't it so perfect  
Our cynical minds will make it totally worth it  
So give it to me now  
We're lost in a dream now  
Do it (5-4-3-2) one more time  
  
In the Vegas lights  
Where villains spend the weekend  
The deep end  
We're swimming with the sharks until we drown  
  
The Vegas lights  
The lies and affectations  
Sensation  
We're winning 'til the curtain's coming down  
  
Whooooooo (5-4-3-2-1)  
Whooooooo  
Whooooooo (5-4-3-2-1)  
Whooooooo  
  
We're all not here for nothing  
And we're bored with looking good  
We gotta be starting something  
Would you change it if you could?_  
  
Before you could continue, Junkrat had popped the earbuds out, surprising you.  
  
"What'cha listenin' too?" He asked once again, knowing this time you were listening.  
  
"N-Nothing." You stated softly, reaching out to take the buds out of his hands. Instead, he tore them away from you, pressing them to his own ears.  
  
He didn't know this song.  
  
Disappointed, he gave the buds back. Your hands brushed his as you gingerly took them back, inwardly scolding yourself for getting carried away. (Why the hell did you think he left? **Stupid**.)  
  
Bored already, he plopped himself (rather harshly, you noted) next to you once more.  
  
You tried not to look bothered, but it was hard not to turn and pinch the bridge of your nose as his smell raided your senses.  
  
You tried to ignore him to the best of your ability, once again fidgeting with the wires (yeah, those were definitely glasses), but you seemed shaky; nervous. His eyes on you only made you further unnerved.  
  
This was a reaction, though. It didn't last long, however, as you eventually managed to mask your nervousness.  
  
"What's yer name?" He suddenly asked. You jumped.  
  
"It's [Hero Name]."  
  
"No, yer _real_ name."  
  
"Oh. It's [Name]." You replied, curious as to why he wanted to know.  
  
He made a humming noise of approval. It was silent for a little as you internally contemplated asking him his.  
  
"What's yours?" You spontaneously sprouted, looking away shyly.  
  
"What?" He rose a bushy eyebrow in their direction.  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
"Jamison."  
  
You smiled softly. "It suits you."  
  
"Why thank you," he said jokingly. You laughed a little, getting a feeling that you and Jamison were going to get along fine.  


**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Vegas Lights while writing this and the lyrics were just too ironic to ignore.


End file.
